Kayla Davis
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1986–91 1996–97 1999–2008 2010–12 | first = June 12, 1986 | last = | family = | alias = Kayla Newman Kayla Queen | birthname = Kayla Davis | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Sly Foster (1987–88) | partner = | romances = Adam Lockhart Danny Romalotti | father = | mother = Priscilla Barnes | adoptivefather = Robert Queen | adoptivemother = Jeanie Davis | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Jason Lockhart | daughters = Melissa Romalotti | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Kayla Davis, M.D. Storylines 1986–91 The college aged Kayla is first introduced in the summer of 1986 as the niece of business mogul Brendan Newman. Kayla is devastated to learn of her mother Jeannie's recent passing but she is happy to meet the rest of her family. Brendan would guilt his niece into staying in Jericho City by reminding her how fond his children Christopher and Brenda are of her. Kayla volunteers at the hospital during the summer and where she works with Sly Foster who is paralyzed from a car accident. Kayla later runs into once future in-laws Warren and Barbara Lockhart. Kayla invites them out to dinner where she apologizes for leaving their son Adam at the altar. While Barbara very much resents Kayla, Warren easily forgives her. Meanwhile, Kayla rejects Sly's romantic advances wanting to keep things professional so she doesn't lose her position at the hospital. Barbara encourages Sly to pursue her knowing if they are caught Kayla could get fired and it would mess up her future plans of going to medical school. Sly eventually gets Kayla to agree to see him in secret and she soon starts falling for him. Barbara pays a photographer to follow them and then sends the photos to the head of the volunteer committee and gets Kayla kicked out of the summer program. Fortunately for her, Brendan pulls some strings to get her back in. Kayla breaks up with Sly just before Christmas because she feels their relationship is distracting her from her studies. In 1987, Kayla happily reunited with Adam and they rekindled their romance much to Sly and Barbara's dismay. The reunion does not last and the break up in March 1987 when Kayla accuses Adam reveals that he still does not want children and that he thought her miscarriage was for the best. On January 15, 1993, Adam calls home and reveals that he and Kayla have eloped in Las Vegas. 1996–97 1999–2008 2010–12 References External links